


Easy come, easy go

by Dona_Laura



Series: Let's push things forward [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Goodbyes, Romance, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dona_Laura/pseuds/Dona_Laura
Summary: One-shots about Sara and Reyes in the beginning of their relationship.Mostly fluff, in chronological order.





	1. A good night out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in English... I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Comments are always welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder decides to enjoy some time off in Kadara Port with her crew. She needs to release the pressure before going back to killing kett...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff, situated post-Sloane's party and pre-High Noon.

The doors of Tartarus open in front of them, and they're immediately drown in a deafening din of bass rhythm that shakes their guts. Gil and Suvi, who never entered the most notoriously ill-famed bar of Kadara Port, open a big mouth in surprise while Peebee and Vetra shout out their happiness at the sight of the many people gathered in the shabby club. In those late hours of the evening, the atmosphere is hot and muggy. The whole crew is pretty drunk already, enough to vanish into the crowd without being noticed, and the Pathfinder follows them inside.

As they proceed to the bar, Sara smiles at the thought that this is exactly what she wanted to give to them, a good night out and some bonding time away from the Nexus and the Initiative problems. She knows that she could use some time off herself, and that her friends are enjoying this evening as much as she is. Only Kallo and Cora refused to go with them, claiming that someone should always remain on the Tempest, just in case. _Too bad for them_ , she thinks. Anyway, given the huntress’ mood when it comes to party, it’s probably better this way. She would have spoiled the mood for everyone with her disapproving looks. Jaal didn’t seem too keen on joining them in their nightlife adventure, either. But he agreed to follow them anyway, promising he would behave.

They started the evening at Kralla’s Song, where Drack must have been waiting for quite a long time when they joined him, given the bill that Umi handed her before they left. Sara had told her companions to wear only civilian clothes, without any Initiative tags that could cause them trouble. She knows it’s almost impossible to completely blend in while in the company of a krogan, but at least their group keeps a low profile. As a matter of fact, no one tried to bother them. She hasn’t even heard a “Hey look, it’s the Pathfinder” on her way in, which is indeed a very good sign.

Sara paid the first rounds of drinks, of course, and from the second glass on she immediately began to feel much better. She was getting more and more relaxed when Drack almost started another bar fight with some suspicious guy. Without Liam’s quick reaction, things might have gotten out of control. But she cannot blame the old man for letting it go. She intends to take some personal time as well while on Kadara, and she clearly had something in her mind when she suggested after a few drinks to go grab a bite to eat, and then finish the night at Tartarus all together. What she didn’t say, but was thinking deep down with a smile, is that she also hopes to catch a glance at her handsome and mysterious smuggler. And maybe a bit more than just a glance…

She expected some reluctance from her friends, but Peebee and Gil instantly agreed to her plan, saying how hungry and desperate to dance they were. But then, Gil knowingly winked at her, to show that he wasn’t fooled. Sara laughed out loud with him, happy to see how much she could rely on her friends. They might never let go any occasion to tease her, but they always have her back covered, no matter what.

 

It’s been three weeks since her last coming to Kadara, for Sloane’s party. Like every time she remembers the kisses they exchanged that night with Reyes, she cannot help a smile to appear on her lips. As she walks through Tartarus, she looks upstairs, hoping to see him smiling down at her. But she can’t find his face in the crowd. She stops herself from being disappointed. After all, she’s here to spend some time with her friends, and the night is still young. Reyes knows she is on Kadara, she told him the good news even before the Tempest had landed. And if he thinks only half of the things he told her in the many emails they’ve written to each other during those last few weeks, he will show up before the end of the night.

Kian, the owner, is at his usual spot behind the bar and greets her with a smile. “Hey Pathfinder. Getting dirty in the Slums again, hu? I’m happy to see that you brought company.”

He glances at Gil, who’s passing around the drinks he just ordered. Side-eyeing, Sara catches Jaal wincing at the smell of his glass, and she nudges him in warning. Then she turns towards the bartender and mischievously replies, “Trying to lure new customers, Kian? Let me introduce you to Gil Brodie, the most skillful, hand-gifted engineer in the whole galaxy.”

Gil suddenly blushes like a schoolboy, but Kian keeps his cool. “Your presence in my humble bar is a blessing. First drinks are on me”, he says while refusing Gil’s credits with a smile.

Sara turns her back to them and lets them talk more privately. She gets closer to Peebee, who’s standing nearby and staring at the crowd. She can feel the pulsations going through her friend, whose foot is stamping with the music. Sara admits that the bass vibrations, loud and powerful, are starting to move hers as well. The room is only lit by red and blue spotlights on the ceiling, drowning the many faces shaking up on the dancefloor in a purple fog. Behind them, walls have been drilled with iron bars and stripers of all kinds and sexes are sensually moving in their cages. In the most hidden corners of the large room, she spots couples making out and enjoying the relative intimacy offered by the dancing shadows. The whole place smells of alcohol, smoke, and rancid sweat. _Definitely_ _a perfect place to spend a perfect night off_ , she thinks with great pleasure. She empties her drink in a single sip, takes her friend by the hand and drags her along to the dancefloor.

\---------------------------------

Reyes feels his haste growing. He's trying to concentrate on his work, alone in his private room in Tartarus. But his thoughts keep on bringing him back to the Pathfinder, and he’s watching closely his omnitool, waiting anxiously for reports from his agents on her whereabouts.

_The Tempest has landed, boss._

About an hour later: _Pathfinder and team have left the Tempest._

Later: _Krogan almost killed one of our man at Kralla’s._

Then: _Pathfinder and friends are leaving the bar._

Even later: _They’re eating together._

 

Reyes is getting impatient. He closes his eyes in an attempt to ease his increasing frustration. He hadn’t planned… well, he surely had not planned _that_.

At first, he was genuinely curious to meet the Pathfinder, of course. He’d heard like everyone else about her recent achievements, and everybody on Kadara had been anxious to know that she was coming. But since he finally met her… Well, she’s actually everything that he’d never have expected she would be. Since their first meeting, he’s been engrossed by her cheerful spirits and her communicative laugh. And her fierce determination. Among other things, so many things in fact. He knew in a minute that they would get along very well. He barely had let this thought escape his mouth out loud, that he wondered what was happening to him. No, that was definitely _not_ planned.  

 

_Sir, they’re heading toward the Slums._

 

Reyes puts aside the datapad he’s been fiddling with for the last hour, without reading it. Anticipation causes him to smile nervously, and he can feel his hands getting sweaty. He checks his hair in the mirror, fixing it with his fingers. To anyone observing him right now, his stress would be obvious. But Reyes takes a deep breath, and while giving to his reflection his most ravishing grin, his eyes start to glow with a dangerous light. He’s now picturing Ryder entering Tartarus, looking for him in vain. There’s no more sign of tension on his face as he wonders whether she will come to see him or wait at the bar. Given that she’s with her friends, he reckons she will most likely wait downstairs. A message on his omnitool quickly confirms his assessment. 

 

_They ordered drinks and she’s heading to the dancefloor._

 

Reyes glances one last time at his reflection in the mirror and, pleased with himself, he leaves the room. Ryder dancing is something he surely wouldn’t want to miss.

He leans on the balcony, peering through the crowd dancing below, and worried to see that he can’t spot her immediately. Scanning the room with more attention, he finally recognizes her. She’s not wearing her usual Initiative outfit tonight, and he feels a spasm in his stomach when he realizes she’s wearing casual skinny jeans and a small black top, both perfectly fitting her generous features. He has never seen her dressed this way, and she’s absolutely gorgeous. She’s dancing with her asari friend, he forgot her name, and they’re both obviously having a great time.

Ryder is grinning widely, enjoying the dance. With her friend, they’re bouncing back and forward from each other, careless of the other dancers staring at them and swinging with fake seduction movements. A man tries to hit on her, grabs her by the shoulder and whispers something to her ear. But she shakes her head and turns away from him, ignoring him completely, and carries on her game with the asari. When the song ends, the two of them fall in each other’s arms and they collapse into laughter.

Reyes can’t help but smile while watching her having so much fun. He sees her other companions joining them on the dancefloor: Liam, Vetra the turian, the angara whose name he also forgot, and two more humans, a woman and a man. He has never seen the latter, but Ryder must know him very well given the way she lets him grab her by the waist and takes the drink he’s handing her. A shiver goes suddenly through Reyes’ body, and he wonders briefly if it could be jealousy… before pushing away the thought. He goes down the stairs and heads toward the bar, where Kian is waiting for him with a wide smile on his face. He leans on the counter and grabs the drink the barman poured for him, thanking him with a silent nod. Sipping slowly his whisky, he looks back to where Ryder and her friends are dancing.

\---------------------------------

Sara feels relaxed, almost happy. She’s glad to see her friends having such a great time, and all her troubles seem far away at once, much less important than a few hours ago. It’s the first time they take the opportunity to fly away from the ship in order to enjoy a night out together. Beyond being part of her crew, always ready to do their duty, she has learned these last months to know each of them and to appreciate them in their own individual way. She’s well aware that she couldn’t have achieved anything without their help and constant support, and pride fills her heart at the thought that they all chose to follow her, for they all trust her with their lives. And so does she.

She raises high the glass that Gil brought to her and loudly toasts with her friends. “To Andromeda, discovery, and friendship!” she yells.

Her team answers as one with loud cheers, and they clink glasses. Peebee comes closer to her and, pointing towards the bar with a movement of her chin, she whispers to her, “And to the handsome hunk who's eyeing you greedily, Pathfinder…”

Sara turns to the pointed direction and swallows sharply when her eyes fall on Reyes, leaning on the counter. He’s watching her intensely, and she feels her heart miss a beat when she sees how handsome he really is, with his black and thick hair carefully combed, his warm and smart eyes, and his malicious grin she has missed so badly these last weeks. Without thinking twice, she dances her way up to him. Her lips nibble her glass as she sees him raising his shoulders and coming up to her, his perfect smile getting bigger and bigger as he steps closer. When he’s close enough, she pulls her arm forward and grabs him by the belt, joining him in a mellow motion.

\---------------------------------

Reyes shivers when he feels her warm fingers finding their way under his belt and reaching the skin of his belly. Ryder deliciously attracts him against her perfumed and burning body, and he yields to her embrace, kissing her softly on the cheek, his hands stroking gently her shoulder and waist. Then he breaks up the contact almost immediately, suddenly fully aware of the glances fixed on them.

“Pathfinder, are you drunk?” he asks in a breath. He can smell the alcohol on her, and the warmth that the dance left in her body. This combination alone is intoxicating.

She leans towards him, laughing. “Not nearly enough, if you ask me. But already too much to resist holding you tight…”

Not able to withstand the attraction of her scent, he drags her further away, near the tables surrounding the dancefloor, where he hopes to be less in the spotlights. His reaction makes Ryder laugh, but she follows him without saying anything.

“You’re beautiful tonight, Ryder. And you dance like a goddess”, he adds, contemplating her.

“So you did see that…” she smiles at him, happy for his praise. “Actually, it’s been such a long time since I last had the opportunity to have fun, I almost feared I had forgotten how.”

“Mm… you’re a natural, from what I could see from above. Believe me.” He takes his time to drink a long sip, staring at her with some kind of devotion. “And if I remember correctly, the last night you spent on Kadara ended pretty well, didn’t it?”

She pauses before answering with a wink. “The last part was indeed good enough, but I had to spend the first part of the evening looking for someone to dance with me…”

He chuckles at her punchline. He loves her sharp sense of humor, and the way she doesn’t let him mess with her with his innuendos. He had many opportunities to test her quick-wittedness before, and she’s as gifted as he is in that matter. He never got to make her blush, either. And that says something about her, because he’s usually very good at this game. He can’t grow tired of that.

No, none of this was planned. He would never have imagined that the Charlatan could fall for a woman so easily, but there he was.

 _Then again, there’s nothing wrong in indulging himself with a little bit of fun_ , _isn’t it?_ whispers a little voice in his head…

\---------------------------------

Sara looks briefly at the bottom of her glass. She emptied it without even noticing. Maybe Reyes is right after all, she might be a little bit drunk. But that’s exactly what she was looking for and wanting, so she doesn’t care.

She hears the music changing, and she recognizes the song that Kian just put on. She had given him some music files last time she was here, and she’s very pleased with the attention. She hears her friends roaring their approval in her back, happy to move from a heavy and low tempo to a lighter and colorful rhythm, almost Spanish-like. She can feel the evil wish to go dancing again growing inside her and, fixing her eyes on Reyes, she suddenly decides to put him to the test. With a roguish beam, she starts rippling away from him, waving her body and enticing him to join her with one finger. She catches a strange mix of surprise and lust in his smiling eyes, but he shakes his head in denial.

She’s not ready to give up that easily, though. She frowns and pulls a face to him, overacting her disappointment.

“I’m not dressed for some hot dance, Ryder.” He winces while pointing to the usual light armor he’s currently wearing.

Sara clings her body right next to his without thinking, practically purring in his ear. “I never would’ve thought that Reyes Vidal was the kind of man to dread getting his hands dirty…”

He raises his eyebrows and she sees a shadow crossing through his face, but she goes on anyway. “… or maybe you’re just afraid you can’t keep up with me?” She challenges him, devilish.

\---------------------------------

Reyes suddenly feels like he’s being tested. Even if her offer is very attractive, the hidden meaning in her challenge is like a wake-up call for the Charlatan awaiting inside him. His throat went dry the moment she clung herself next to him, and a groan slips out of his mouth before he can hold it back. He knows his eyes are now dark and piercing. But he’s made his mind, a long time ago it seems. He empties his drink and, keeping his eyes into Ryder’s, he unzips his blazer. He allows his lips to slightly smirk before taking off his jacket and carelessly throwing it on the table behind them.

With a firm and decisive gesture, he grabs her by the waist and pulls her easily up in the air, dragging her to the center of the dancefloor. He’s very pleased to hear her giggling in his ear. The moment he drops her on the floor, she starts dancing again, moving her hips against his. At first, he lets his hands on her waist and cocks his head to watch the way she’s swaying her hips around him. Then, he swiftly slides one leg between her thighs, and she responds by circling his neck with her arms. His body reacts automatically, and he adapts naturally to her bouncing movements.

There’s no more irony in her green gaze staring intensely at him, and her eyes are now filled with something else. Reyes can read a tense seduction in it, hardly hidden behind her concentration. All curved and sexy around him, he feels every inch of her body. Her rounded thigh, tickling his groin when it goes just a little bit too high. Her throat, shining under the spotlights when she tries to catch a breath. He has to put all his strength in order not to nibble her where he can see her pulse beating, at the bottom of her neck. Her skin is warm under his fingers, and he feels the promising softness of her muscles even through the fabric of her shirt. She’s dancing perfectly onto the music, and he’s amazed by how easy it is to follow her expert and graceful movements.

Taking a deep breath of the fragrance born from their union, he instantly forgets everything around them. One hand on her waist attracts her body even closer, and he feels her breasts rubbing his chest while he ventures lower and lower with his other hand, unable to resist the appeal of her gorgeous butt.

\---------------------------------

She didn’t expect him to be clumsy, but she definitively didn’t expect him to be such a good dancer, either. He’s very receptive of her every move, and she has to admit that they fit perfectly together. She feels like they’re melting into one person, breathing with the same breath. Their undeniable attraction is crackling all around them, and she realizes she’s much more drunk on him than on the alcohol she’s been drinking. It’s like a chemical reaction is happening in the close space between their bodies. She drops a hand from his neck down to his chest, stretching the fabric of his white t-shirt over his warm and sweaty muscles. She can see from his hungry eyes that Reyes doesn’t care about anything else anymore, totally absorbed by her magnetism.

A mutual magnetism, indeed. She knows that they don’t need to talk to understand each other. Even better, silences are also pleasingly full of meanings. She’s almost lost in the intense complicity they’re sharing, but she fights to remain focused. Reyes’ hand grabs her ass and she can’t help but bite her lips when a little peep crosses it. The temptation of his mouth is just too strong, so she escapes it with one leap, and turning around with her butt just a few inches away from Reyes, she lays her head back against his chest.

She can feel him swallowing sharply while he hugs her in his arms and his lips start to wander, brushing gently her neck as he whispers words in Spanish she cannot understand, for the music’s too loud. Behind her half-closed eyes, she sees that Peebee's looking at them, widely grinning and joyfully raising her two thumbs up in the air. Sara bursts out laughing, with a profound and deep laugh that she cannot control, coming down from her belly and crashing through Reyes’ rib cage.

She lets her body rest completely against Reyes', and she no longer resists when he turns her around to face him. He takes her mouth imperiously, with an urge that she cannot deny nor refuse. He furiously kisses her, his tongue melting in her mouth, eager and fervent. His kiss wraps her in a wave of warmth and lust, and she lets him claim her body as his hands stroke every part of her. She returns each of his touches by digging her nails in his back and hair with passion.

She’s dazed and stunned when he finally lets her go to catch his breath, long after the song ended. Her heart beats at high-speed in her chest from the brute force of their embrace, echoing his. She feels as light as a weightless bubble floating in outer space.

\---------------------------------

He fights against the buzzing desire that is growing inside him and eventually lets her go reluctantly, still aroused by their kiss. He still can feel the crash of her crystal-clear laugh in his chest, and the fracture it has created in his heart. His eyes are back to their natural hazelnut color, and he catches slowly his breath. At this very moment, he knows what he has refused to acknowledge for several weeks: that, in a way or another, he’s now connected to the Pathfinder, linked and bound to her. It was inevitable. And, awkwardly, this thought doesn’t bother him at all.

He lets her take him to her friends, gathered around a table in the corner, and she introduces him to everybody. “You already met Liam and Vetra… and Drack, who’s certainly sulking because they don’t sell ryncol in here.” The krogan responds with a dismissive grunt. “And this is Suvi, Peebee, Jaal, and Gil.”

Reyes greets them with a nod, trying to keep an even smile on his face. But the feeling of Ryder’s hand entwined in his own makes it hard for him, and he’s painfully aware of her proximity. She slides on the couch and makes room for him next to her. When he sits, she curls up against him and he wraps one arm around her shoulders. With his free hand, he motions Kian to bring them another round of drinks. He’s a bit uncomfortable because everybody stares at him with inquisitive looks, but as soon as he holds his whisky in his hand he starts feeling better. Setting himself back on the couch, he takes his time to observe the Pathfinder’s crew with more attention.

The mood relaxes as they drink together. Peebee is the only one to thank him for the drink, smiling widely at him. He’s sure that Liam is frowning at them, but Gil, on the contrary, seems as happy as Peebee to see him so close to Ryder. The others are ignoring him, or at least they’re trying—only the angara manages to do so. But they’re all laughing, and Reyes can feel the affection they have for their Pathfinder, even the old krogan behind his angry looks. And he understands them but too well. Ryder has this effect on people, he noticed it before. She attracts and gathers people around her, without even trying to. He’s not sure if it is for the flame in her eyes, or for the electricity that seems to be running through her body at every moment. He only knows that he's personally very sensitive to both. And he has no doubt that if anyone can save the whole humanity, it can only be her.

Absent-minded, he listens to their conversation. It consists mostly in tossing witty remarks, sassing and teasing each other, and by doing so they show all the extent of the fellowship among the Tempest’s crew. His eyes often cross Ryder’s, and he enjoys most of all those silent moments of shared tranquility. But time must have been passing by quickly, because he soon realizes that Liam is getting up, stretching, and motioning his friends to go to bed. They all follow him, leaving Ryder alone with him on the couch.

She stares tenderly at him and gives him a small kiss, leaving a smooth smile on his lips. “I’m gonna thank Kian for the music, and then I'd better go as well. I have a long day tomorrow.”

He raises a doubtful eyebrow, making her laugh. She pauses, then tells him a bit more. “Kaetus spotted some kett in the Badlands. It sounded so promising and fun, I couldn’t refuse to join him… But believe me, I really wish I could stay and enjoy you some more. Maybe tomorrow? Maybe we could plan something… more private?”

“That can be arranged, Ryder… Let me know.” He insists no more. He gets up, trying to hide his disappointment. “I’ll walk you to the bar.”

“I don’t know why, but I’m not even surprised…”

Not reacting to her joke, he follows her, pensive. She shakes the bartender’s hand through the protective iron bars, and Reyes hears her friends calling out for her from the exit doors.

“Well, I really gotta go. Good night, handsome!” she shouts, waving her hand towards Kian. Then she looks at Reyes, and adds with a malicious grin, “To you too, Reyes…”

And she bursts out laughing once again, running toward her friends as she feels the gaze of the two men in her back.

 

Kian turns to his friend. “You’ve found quite the matching fit for yourself, Reyes.”

Resting his elbows on the counter, Reyes tracks her until she disappears behind the closed doors. He sighs. “I know, Kian, I know. She’s something else…”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the wonderful song "On Mercury", by the Red Hot Chili Peppers


	2. Abducted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ryder has an idea, Reyes happily complies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff - I have a bit of a plot coming, though.  
> But it might take a while.

Sara smiles at Keri, but deep down she wishes the journalist would stop asking so many questions. She has already emptied two drinks, yet she orders a third as the reporter goes on about the new outpost on Voeld.

The asari waitress who brings her glass seems to have felt her growing headache, because she refuses the Pathfinder’s credits with a pity look on her face and whispers, “Looks like you need it.”

Sara nods thankfully and looks around. It’s the end of the afternoon and the Vortex is almost empty, but she can see Liam leaning on the counter of the bar, at his usual spot. He raises his glass to her when he catches her glance, then resumes his talk with the barman.

 

“Pathfinder?”

Ryder suddenly realizes she didn’t listen to Keri’s last question. “I’m sorry, Keri. I was distracted. You were saying…?”

The reporter doesn’t seem offended. “I just have a few more questions and I’ll stop bothering you. I was wondering, on a more personal level, how do you cope with everything that happened since you came in Heleus?”

“The only way to cope with it is to keep focused on what’s important. And to carry on. There’s no time for self-pity or grief. All I care about is our people.”

“That must be a burden, though. What does the Pathfinder do to relax between missions?”

 _That’s a good question_ , Sara thinks. Reyes’ face appears unexpectedly in her mind, and she cracks a smile while remembering the night she spent with him, after defeating the kett on Kadara with Kaetus and Sloane three weeks ago. _I can’t bring him up, though._

“I rely on the people I care about. And I try to spend as much time as possible with them. It helps a lot.” That was the safe answer, if not the truth.

Keri seems satisfied, at last, and stops recording the conversation on her omnitool. “Thank you, Ryder. Do you… do you have time for another drink? Between friends, I mean.”

The asari looks a bit nervous all of a sudden, and Sara wonders why. But she shakes her head and points to the half-empty glass in her hand. “I’d rather not, sorry. If you’ll excuse me, I have a phone call to make.”

She tries not to run as she leaves the Vortex, waving quickly her hand toward Liam. She cuts through the docking bay and enters the Tempest. She heads to her quarters, without stopping to check on her crew.

 

As soon as the door closes behind her, she asks SAM to call Reyes on his private channel. He picks up immediately.

“Ryder! It’s always a nice surprise.”

“Am I interrupting?”

“Not at all. I’m all yours.”

 _God, I have missed that sexy voice_ , she thinks. She knows he can hear the smile in her voice when she answers him. “That’s good to know, Reyes. And I do have a surprise for you, actually…”

“Really?” He seems interested. “Are you coming back to Kadara?”

“No, I’m stuck on the Nexus for at least a week. Meetings, interviews, more meetings, and more interviews, … plus an endless pile of paperwork to do.”

“That’s a shame, Ryder. A woman like you shouldn’t be kept behind a desk.”

“You’re reading my mind. And that’s where you come in handy, smuggler. When can you make it to the Nexus?”

He’s surprised. “… I sense you’re up to something…”

“Well, I had an idea. Since I can’t escape from my duties, I thought maybe you’d be willing to kidnap me in your shuttle for the night. Against my own will, obviously.” She smiles while he reflects on what she just said, and starts taking off her clothes.

“So, you want me to illegally land on the Nexus, abduct you for the night and drop you off in the morning like you never left?” Reyes sounds astonished, but also curious. And surely amused.

“Exactly.” She pulls off her trousers and one leg lands on the intercom, causing a muffled sound.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m getting naked. I need to take a shower before my abductor shows up.”

She hears him gulping sharply. “Ryder… you surely know how to make a point. I’ll be there at 11 p.m., your time. Don’t make me wait.”

“I would never, Reyes.”

 

She takes a long shower and puts clean clothes on. Then she heads to Engineering, where Gil is alone and working on some Nomad equipment. He welcomes her with a smile.

“Hello, Ryder. Where were you running to like that?”

“Oh, I just wanted to take a shower. Listen, Gil, I need you to do me a favor, please… cover for me tonight? I don’t want to be disturbed, and everybody must think that I’m just resting in my bedroom.”

Gil raises a curious eyebrow. “But I assume that you won’t be resting in your bedroom… where will you be?”

“I can’t tell you. But I’ll be fine. I just need the night off.”

He sighs. “Alright. Tell him I said hi.”

“I won’t make any promises I’m not sure to keep.” She winks and thanks her friend with a small kiss on the cheek.

As she’s heading back to her quarters, she spots Vetra in the kitchen. Trying to sound casual, she innocently asks her who’s in charge of the docks this evening. The turian is a bit intrigued by her question, but answers anyway. Back in her room, Ryder calls the man and convinces him to let the shuttle land for just a few minutes, without registering it in the logs. That will just cost her a bottle of whisky, a fair price considering the favor.

 

_To: Reyes Vidal_

_From: Sara Ryder_

_You owe me a bottle of whisky, but you’re cleared for landing._

_Send this code to the control station. That will get you through._

_You’ll be here on time?_

_> File Attached<_

_To: Sara Ryder_

_From: Reyes Vidal_

_After tonight, you’ll owe me something too…_

_I’m already on my way._

 

 

She still has a couple of hours to wait, though. She decides to sneak out of the Tempest while her team is busy with their work. Later, it might be harder to get out without being seen.

She spends her time in the tech lab, discussing the recent discoveries with Dr. Aridana, and then pretends that she wants to use the R&D terminal for some research. When the time comes to go and wait for Reyes, she’s alone in the lab. She quietly leaves the room and heads for the docks.

She’s so impatient that she doesn’t see the shadow who's following her, until a familiar voice whispers to her ear and makes her jump in surprise. “What are you up to, Ryder?”

“Vetra! You scared me.”

“Which is why I know you’re up to something. Why did you ask who’s in charge of the docks tonight?”

“… I’m taking the night off. I’ll be back tomorrow, you won’t even notice I’m gone.”

“So, there’s really something going on… between you and that man Reyes Vidal, I mean. It’s a dangerous game you’re playing, Ryder.”

“I just need some time off, okay? Not a motherly talk about good and bad relationships. Please.” Sara hears an engine approaching. “Here he comes. Let me go, Vetra. And don’t tell the others.”

The turian clicks her jaw, clearly disapproving. But she nods silently, and disappears in the dark.

 

When the door of the shuttle opens in front of her, she jumps inside without hesitation. Reyes is leaning on his seat, and he greets her with his most stunning smile. “So, where are we going?”

“Anywhere out of range of the Nexus. SAM will monitor the controls during the night, don’t worry.”

“As you command, Pathfinder. You might want to sit, though.”

She shakes her head and hugs Reyes from behind, “I’d rather watch the stars from here.”

She feels the shuttle slowly raising, and soon they’re flying in the dark and silent space.

“Tell me…” She looks around, and for the second time of the day, she starts taking off her clothes. But this time, Reyes is watching her, and she lets him enjoy the show. “Is there a bed around here, or do you plan to have sex right on the pilot seat?”

He grins. “We have plenty of time for both, Ryder…”


	3. The taste of victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of High Noon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryder is many things, but _not_ naïve.

Ryder enters his private room in Tartarus alone, without knocking. He sees immediately that she’s particularly agitated, and there’s no trace on her face of the happy smile she usually gives him. Her armor is covered with dust and blood stains, and that is never a good sign. The reports he got of her whereabouts today did not mention any fight…

He greets her with his nicest smile. “Hey, Ryder! I was wondering if you’d stop by today.”

He remains casual on purpose, hoping that it would chase the burden in her eyes. But she doesn’t take the bait and keeps looking at the wall behind him for a moment, a dark look on her face. Finally, she answers him, still standing up in front of him.

“I’ve activated the vault this morning. SAM confirmed that water toxicity is already decreasing all over the planet, and it should reach a drinkable level in a few days.”

“That’s great news, Pathfinder. We should celebrate. What about the sad face, then?”

“Yes, that’s good news. Everyone in Kadara will soon have access to clean water, for free.”

She cocks her head while pausing briefly, as if interrupted by something that she’s the only one to hear. He’s seen her do that before, and he understands that SAM is probably talking to her through their private channel. But then she goes on like nothing happened.

“At least, that’s what I hoped. Outlaws are already messing it up. Sloane wants to handle the water supply by herself. I have a bad feeling, and I don’t like it.”

It sounds like music to Reyes’ ears, but he makes sure to hide that fact from Ryder. “And what about the blood?” He points to her armor and she follows his move with her eyes. “Did you fight with somebody?”

“That? No, that’s nothing.” She discards his question with a gesture of her hand, dismissing the subject. Something is bothering her, it’s obvious. She drops to the couch near him, but her lips remain shut and silent.

 

“Don’t you ever get bored of being used by people like that?” he asks after a while, that seemed like an eternity. He doesn’t know where that came from. _Anything to prevent this awkward silence_ , he thinks.

“Everybody uses me, Reyes… the Initiative, Tann, Sloane, …” She hesitates, then adds suddenly, “You use me, too. I’m not naïve enough to ignore it.” She sighs, still avoiding looking him in the eyes. “I am not _that_ naïve. But I believe that if this is the price to pay to do what’s right… then maybe it’s worth it.”

This confession catches him off-guard. He wasn’t expecting such honesty.

But then, he feels a crack in his chest while thinking about her words: “ _You use me, too_ ”. It sounds too much like a threat, which he cannot identify yet but which he can feel is about to strike him at speed-light. He tries to push away the thought.

“And what is right, then?” he asks.

“Sometimes, it’s about saving thousands of lives… and sometimes, it’s about looking at the bigger picture. For the greater good, that kind of crap.”

Another silence floats above them. Once again, he doesn’t know how to answer. The threat is spreading and deepening its claws in his chest, and his heart shivers nervously. He can see that Ryder’s struggling with her thoughts, different stages of emotions crossing through her face.

She abruptly interrupts the deafening silence and faces him with an accusing glare. “If you think I enjoyed investigating you, Reyes… well, you’re wrong. It felt like stabbing you in the back, while I perfectly knew that you were hiding some horrible secret from me.”

 _So that’s what this is about_ , he resignedly thinks. “And what did you find out?” The tension in his voice is clear, despite his efforts.

“Nothing interesting in the Nexus archives, not by any mean… all personal data have been destroyed during the uprising. What were the odds, huh?” she sniggers, but in a very sad way.

He knows he should be relieved to hear so, but the tone of her voice doesn’t leave him any doubt about what’s going to follow.

“But I wasn’t looking for who you _were_ , Reyes”, she confesses in a breath. “I wanted to know who you _are_.” She’s almost whispering.

He closes his eyes. Trying to keep his best poker face, he waits. And the verdict falls soon enough, cutting him to the bone.

“And by investigating you, eventually, I found the Charlatan.”

 

Silence creeps above them, thick and tense. When he opens his eyes, he sees her face just a few inches away from his. There’s no question in her stare, no demand, only a fierce conviction that she challenges him to deny.

“That wasn’t part of my plan, Ryder”, he finally says while trying to cup her face with his hand, but she moves away before he can touch her. “You were never meant to be a part of all that. Not after I met you, and fell–“

She interrupts him before he can let the words burning his lips out. Her tone is cold, restrained.

“Tell me your plan, then. How you planned to take Sloane out of the picture.”

It sounds almost like an order. He realizes that she won’t let him apologize, not yet anyway. She needs to understand first, and he owes her that. He raises his shoulders and painfully breathes in. And starts explaining.

“The plan is very simple.” He imitates her blank tone and lets the Charlatan's mask take over as he tells her the truth. “We’re almost ready to strike. There are far more Collective members than Sloane followers, and she loses every bit of her fading credibility each time you land on Kadara and accomplish what she’s not able to do herself. We have the support of the angara, thanks to Keema and the Resistance. I also have intel about high-ranking Outlaw agents, which I will use very soon to lure Sloane outside the port.”

“And then?”

“And then… Sloane will be history.” He’s reluctant to tell her exactly how. “Kadara will prosper, thanks to trade agreements with the outpost you’re dreaming to build. If you still want it.”

He cannot tell her the whole truth, even now. He intended to explain everything to her, but rather later than sooner. He never actually thought about how to tell her, because the plan had always been to tell her _after_ the facts. He’d better remain vague about that last part of his plan, though. The Pathfinder shouldn’t be involved in murder.

Fortunately, she doesn’t press for more. She slowly shakes her head, looking away with so many regrets on her face. Another painful silence follows.

 

“Ryder?”

“Mm?”

“How did you find out?”

Her sad smile reappears. “Your only mistake was to let me get close to you, Reyes… You know too many things to be just a smuggler. For someone who claims to be independent, you surely know a lot of things about the Collective, and you've never hidden that you hated Sloane more than anything. And then, I realized you were using me to undermine her in every possible way. It got me thinking… so today, after the vault, we went to Draullir, and found the cave. The Charlatan doesn’t want me hurt, or any of my crew… I appreciate it, really, but come on, Reyes. You’re the only one on Kadara who ever tried to protect me.”

She sighs. “The truth is, I still needed confirmation, though. Before coming into your room, I asked SAM to hack your computer. Not just the front emails. The whole network.”

He looks at her, in shock. “You did what?” He seems lost for words. Oddly, he’s more amused than mad, but still speechless. “… How?”

“Please, don’t be surprised… it took less than five seconds. Right, SAM?”

The AI's metallic voice answers through her armor intercom. “Indeed, Pathfinder. Although I have to admit that Mr. Vidal’s firewall was pretty efficient. It took me no less than 4.867 seconds before successfully recovering the data.”

She chuckles. “You see? Twice as much as needed for a remnant console. It’s not that bad.”

“Still, I need to talk to the dumb ass who sold me this extravagantly expensive system…” he grumbles.

The laugh on Ryder’s face disappears as fast as it came. “I won’t apologize for what I did, Reyes.”

He shakes his head. “I didn’t expect you to.”

He knows he should be furious, but he can’t. He let himself get too close to her, and she’s right, she’s not naïve, he should have known she would figure him out. He should have listened to Keema, who’s been whining for weeks about telling Ryder the truth. Damn, he has feelings for her, he’s known that for quite a long time now. But he’s been too foolish to revise his strategy… He shouldn’t have behaved like a crazy and idealistic fool in love. He should have made the first move. But it’s too late for regrets now, and he needs to stay focused if he wants to patch things up with her.

 

“What do you intend to do…”, he hesitates before saying the last words, “… of us?” His voice is a bit more complaining than he’d like, but he needs to know what she’s thinking, if she could accept him.

“Better to keep it strictly professional, for the time being.”

He agrees. “Okay.”

“Regarding my crew, and therefore the Initiative, we won’t prevent the Collective taking over Kadara. Contact me when you’re done. We’ll see then if you can keep at least one of your promises.” She gets up and leaves without looking at him.

He’s not sure whether he’s frustrated, or relieved. Nor if he will ever be able to hug her again. But he has no time to lose, he has a trap to set up. And he can feel that time has finally come.

By tomorrow night, it will be done.

\-------------------------

“ _Reyes, do you copy? We have a problem_.” Her voice sounds tense, even through the intercom.

“Ryder, what’s going on? We’re not supposed to talk before–”

“ _I just got out of Sloane’s office. She asked me to go with her to the meeting_.”

“What? No way! You can’t get involved in this!”

“ _I had no choice. If I’d say no, she was likely to cancel the whole thing._ ”

He bangs his fist against the cavern wall. “Fuck!”

“ _Don’t change anything to the plan. It will be fine. I’ll see you there_.” And she ends the call.

 

Reyes breathes in deeply to try to relax. Since Ryder came into his life, all of his plans seem to have fallen apart one by one. But he still has the upper hand and he must keep it at all cost, otherwise everything would be lost. He’s suddenly extremely glad that the Pathfinder is on his side. He shudders while imagining what could have happened if, not knowing his true identity, Ryder had shown up to the meeting with Sloane. How would have she reacted? He’s somehow relieved that he will never have to find that out. She’s always eager to pull out her gun, and he knows she could definitely shoot him without thinking twice.

He frees his mind from this disturbing thought and gets into action. He explains the situation to his team, and particularly to his sniper: if ever the man shoots the Pathfinder instead of Sloane, he will personally deal with him and make sure he feels every bit of pain during his agony. Reyes feels a predatory smile coming to lips while uttering the threat. His mind is at ease, more determined than ever. Ryder will soon be on his side.

 _It will be fine_. The Charlatan is ready and waiting. Let the show begins.

\-------------------------

Her eyes struggle to adapt to the darkness of the cave. Sloane, two steps ahead of her, is already getting impatient and shouts, “Where’s that asshole?”

Ryder discreetly motions her two companions, Drack and Vetra, to stand guard at the entrance. She moves forward, pushing the Outcast leader further in the dark. Her vision quickly gets better, thanks to SAM abilities, and she spots light ahead. But there’s no sound disturbing the quiet silence of the cave. She can only hear their footsteps on the rocky ground, and the echo of her own breath in the coms.

She refuses to let anxiety take over her, and she tries to relax by grabbing her assault rifle, thankful for the reassuring weight of the weapon in her hands. Despite her bravado, Sloane must be just as anxious as she is, because when she sees Ryder holding her rifle, she nods and pulls out her own gun. In other circumstances, Ryder would have laughed to see how much the exile is misreading her thoughts once again. But she’s too tense, so she points to the direction ahead of them without saying a word. Suddenly, she regrets that she did not press for further details about what Reyes has planned. She has no idea what to expect.

They stop when they reach a cavern lit by a natural hole in the ceiling. Sloane looks around suspiciously, then bravely walks to the center, right into the light.

“Here I am, Charlatan! Show yourself.”

A sound of footsteps in the dark, and all of a sudden, he steps out of the shadows, his mouth twisted in a dangerous sneer. “Finally… here comes the almighty queen of Kadara, alone and defenseless…”

“… Vidal? What the hell are you doing here?”

Sloane’s surprise soon turns to bewilderment, while she analyses the situation and understands what’s happening—but too late. She turns to face the Pathfinder, and Ryder can see how fazed she is to realize that she’s been deceived. Ryder shrugs her shoulders. She doesn’t even bother to justify herself.

“You led me into a trap, Pathfinder!” Sloane spits in her direction. “Traitorous bitch!”

Ryder keeps an even face as much as possible, and Sloane turns to face the Charlatan again. “And you, scum… let’s settle this right here, right now. You’re about to pay for what you did to Kaetus.”

Suddenly, fury gains Sloane’s eyes and she moves toward Reyes, raising her gun. For an instant, Ryder feels like the air is freezing around her. Unable to move or to think clearly, she realizes that her biotics are setting off and she prepares to send a shockwave, electricity already crackling around her gauntlets. But then she hears a gunshot tear the atmosphere, and time seems to stop.

She didn’t see where it came from. She holds her breath while endless seconds pass by. The only coherent thought that comes to her mind is for Reyes. _Has he been shot?_ But she’s unable to get into motion, to breathe, to think of anything else. Until, finally, Sloane lets go of her pistol and collapses on the ground, gasping out her last breath.

The Charlatan is looking at the corpse lying on the ground in front of him. “Bang”, he mutters, miming a gun with his right hand.

Air loudly comes out of Ryder’s lungs and she inhales deeply, having hold her breath until now without noticing. His gaze falls on her, as if he was only remembering her presence. His eyes are still dark, dreadfully distant. He looks at her hands, still gripping her rifle and crackling with blue energy.

“You can put that down now, Ryder.” His voice is softer than she would’ve thought, and she calms down immediately. He taps on his omnitool. “To all Collective units: Kadara Port is ours tonight.”

Ryder hears his men congratulating each other. Reyes walks next to her, motioning her to follow him further ahead.

 

“So, what’s next?” she asks as soon as they’re far enough to avoid eavesdropping, trying to sound casual.

He stops, his back turned to her. “We should take over the port without any further incident. I want peace, Ryder. I didn’t lie about that.” He chuckles nervously. “I never lied about anything, in fact.”

“You just let enough blanks to play your cards one at a time…” She cannot help the bitterness of her tone, even if she doesn’t like it. “Do you really intend to help me secure an outpost, then? To collaborate with the Initiative? To supply free water to all inhabitants?”

“I know it might sound a bit cliché… but yes. I promise. I want it as much as you do.”

She hesitates before making a step toward him. “Then, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

He lowers his shoulders and turns to face her. She can read on his face a strange mix of guilt, doubt, and fear, like she’s never seen before. He seems all of a sudden weak and vulnerable, almost ready to stop fighting for the words burning his lips.

“Sara…”

She shivers uncontrollably when her name rolls in his mouth. It’s been more than 600 years since somebody called her that. For everybody in Heleus, she’s just Ryder, the Pathfinder. She’s instantly taken aback when she hears him. The force of the memory that comes to her mind drags her back to the day she bade farewell to her mother.

_Her mom in her death bed, reaching her hand to her for a last goodbye. Her mom kissing her one last time, telling her to get on with her life, to enjoy each and every moment before it fades away. Telling her to fall in love at least once in her life…_

He repeats her name, louder this time. “Sara… I liked the way you looked at me. I don’t want it to change. I want… to keep on falling in love with you for the rest of my life.” His voice doesn’t tremble anymore when he finally lets the words out.

 

Suddenly, all her resentment his gone. She cannot help but smile widely, and Reyes must have seen that because he crosses the room at once and holds her in his arm with fervor.

“You’re not mad?” He cannot believe it.

“Of course, I am. But I get it, Reyes. You did what you thought was right. I would probably have done exactly the same thing, to be honest.” She smiles at him.

“I’m sorry, Sara. For everything. For using you, and for getting you involved in what happened today. I assure you, that was never part of the plan…”

“At least this time, I knew what you were up to. More or less.” She puts her arms around his neck. “I can live with that. I just hope you really meant what you said. You can tell me if not, you know. I won’t blame you.”

“I meant every word. I’m always genuine… in my own way.” His eyes are now serious, and he really hopes that she can see it. He’s telling the truth.

“I believe that.” She presses her body against his. “Now, kiss me before I forget how good you are with this mouth of yours, or I might change my mind…”

He happily complies to her demand. _This must be how victory tastes like_ , he thinks to himself, drowning in her lips, her smell, her breath, and everything he loves above all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know what you think about this one...


	4. Why we fight

“Ryder! What are you doing in there? I’ve been waiting for 20 minutes to take a shower!”

Lexi’s shouts alert Peebee, who sticks her head out of the kitchen to see what’s going on in the hallway. “Lexi, what’s wrong? You’ll wake up the entire ship if you don’t shut up.”

“Ryder has been locked inside the bathroom for almost half an hour. And she won’t answer me!” The doctor vigorously knocks on the door once more. “Pathfinder!”

Peebee swiftly moves closer. “Wait, Lexi. I think… I think she’s not alone.”

“What? Do you mean...?”

She’s interrupted by a muffled sound from the bathroom. “Just a second!” A male voice answers, followed by some giggles.

The asari doctor looks astonished. “Who is…”

But she has no time to finish her sentence as the door finally unlocks. Her mouth opens wide when she sees Reyes coming out, completely naked but for the towel on his waist. His hair is still wet and messy, and steam is coming out of the bathroom as he passes in front of her.

“… Dr. T’Perro, Peebee… Hi.” He clears his throat. “Sorry about that.” But he doesn’t seem apologetic at all given the way he smiles directly at Lexi, who’s looking at his bare chest with undisguised shock, blood rushing to her cheeks.

Sara comes right behind him, her towel draped around her. “Yeah, sorry, Lexi. I didn’t realize we were taking this long.” She is smiling widely and winks at her friends with a roguish grin.

But Lexi still can’t say a word. “Wha– … ok…”

Peebee bursts out laughing when she sees the doctor’s face. “Well done, Ryder!” she shouts just before the door of the Pathfinder headquarters closes behind them.

 

Once inside, Ryder and Reyes roar with laughter together.

He’s the first to catch his breath. “That went well.”

“Oh sure… but I guess I will hear about that for a long time. I have a feeling that you made quite the impression, Reyes.”

“I’m always good at first impressions, remember?”

She doesn’t answer and instead, she takes off her towel. He raises his eyebrow with a smile on his lips. “Really, Sara? Again?”

“Don’t get your hopes too high, pretty boy, and get dressed. There’s something I want to show you before we leave Elaaden. And I’m starving, so you’d better hurry if you want to have some breakfast before I eat it all.”

“Are you leaving soon? I thought you asked me to join you here so we could spend time together.”

“I’ll explain it on our way. But first, breakfast.”

They put their clothes on in silence, still smiling at the thought of what just happened. Once they’re decent, Sara kisses him softly and asks, “Are you ready to face the crowd?”

“What, you think they’re waiting for us?”

“Of course, they are. I know my crew, and I bet you a bottle of your best booze that they’re all right behind that door, ready to tease. You’d better prepare yourself.”

 

Indeed, when she opens the door, six smiling faces simultaneously turn toward them. Lexi seems to have come around, but she still avoids looking directly at Reyes and runs without a word toward the med bay.

Gil, who is coming the other way, curiously looks at her and then at Reyes. “What’s going on?” he asks.

Jaal, Suvi and Vetra look away, like none of this was of their concern, and follow Lexi. Liam frowns, and Drack grunts, “You kids have nothing better to do?” before heading for the ladder. Finally, Peebee answers him.

“Oh, Gil, you should have been there just five minutes ago. Lexi caught Ryder and Reyes coming out of the bathroom half naked, and she just froze. I had never seen an asari blush before. It was sooo hilarious!”

“And I missed that? Damn, I can’t believe I missed that!”

“Get over it, Gil. And all of you, too.” Sara grins and pushes Reyes toward the kitchen. “Now, we’d like to have some breakfast, if you don’t mind.”

But Gil and Peebee follow them inside.

“You have to admit, Ryder, that was quite a show.” The asari is not ready to give up that easily. “You should come more often, Reyes. I wouldn't mind enjoying that kind of view on a regular basis.”

“Is she always so cheeky?” Reyes looks at Sara. “Or is it just for me?”

“Don’t worry, she’s always like that. Although, you certainly are the most entertaining thing on board, Reyes. Get used to it.”

They hear Liam growling in disgust in their back, and he leaves them alone. Sara pours two cups of coffee and hands one to Reyes, motioning him to sit on the couch.

“Talking about something else…” She starts cooking scrambled eggs. “… I need the Nomad this morning, Gil. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Nope. It’s all yours, Ryder.”

“Good. How do you like your eggs, Reyes?”

“Like yours.”

“Perfect then. Here. But I warn you, I’m not that much of a cook.”

They both start eating and, for a moment, everybody remains silent.

 

“So, Reyes… I didn’t know you were on Elaaden”, Gil says after a while.

“I wasn’t until last night. I’m… on a business trip.” He’s not sure what Sara told her crew, so he remains vague on purpose.

“And what do you think of our beauty?”

Reyes frowns, unsure what the engineer is talking about.

“He means the Tempest,” Sara kindly translates for him. “This ship is like his baby girl.”

“Oh. The ship is great. I wonder how it feels to fly her.”

“Don’t dream, man. Kallo will never let you even touch the pilot seat.”

“I figured as much. But maybe you could allow me, Sara?”

She shakes her head with a smile. “Like Gil said—don’t dream of it, Reyes. It’s never going to happen.”

He keeps on eating his food, which is not that bad by the way. But suddenly, he realizes that the Pathfinder’s friends are both looking at him with surprise. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

Peebee looks at Gil, then at Ryder, and finally back at him. “You… called her Sara? She never let any of us do that…”

It’s Reyes’ turn to be stunned. “Well, I must be her favorite, then.” He’s surprisingly pleased with the information, but tries to stay casual not to embarrass her.

Sara interrupts them. “Okay, that’s enough chit-chat for today, guys. Reyes and I need to get going. And remember, we are leaving tonight.” 

She gets up and he follows her move. But she stops before leaving the room and adds: “Oh, and, Gil?”

“Yes?”

“Next time we catch a break, you have to figure out how to install a shower in my bedroom. No matter the costs. Just do it.”

\--------------------------------------

“I understand why you won’t let me fly your ship, and I won’t even ask you to let me drive the Nomad, but you could at least tell me where we’re going, _Sara_.” He insists just a bit too much on her name, making her curl her lips.

“Don’t tease me, I’m the one driving. Besides, I told you I want to show you something. It won’t be a surprise if I tell you everything right away, smartass.”

“Alright. But you promised to explain why you have to leave tonight, though.”

“That’s right.” All of a sudden, she seems very serious, and he realizes that she is dreading something. It makes him wonder.

“There has been… some developments regarding our fight against the kett. We recently discovered what we think is a way of ending the threat in Heleus. It’s called Meridian. We don’t know exactly what it is, but I know it in my guts, Reyes. This is the key to our success and survival.”

She sighs, keeping her eyes on the sandy road ahead of them. “If we’re not mistaken, this would allow us to defeat the kett fleet and the Archon, maybe definitely. And to change the shape of the worlds we have discovered so far. This is it, Reyes. What we’ve been fighting for this whole time. But against all the odds, Tann refused that we go after Meridian…”

“That doesn’t surprise me. This man is in no way a leader. He should never have been put in charge in the first place.”

“Well, me and the other Pathfinders, we totally agree with you. We teamed up, and we’re going anyway. Tonight.”

He reflects on what she just said. It sounds risky, not to say extremely dangerous. He can sense that she’s not telling him everything. He doesn’t doubt that they have a good plan—she and the other pathfinders are perfectly capable—but without Initiative backup...

She seems to be reading his mind. “Don’t worry, we have a plan. And a good one. But this is pretty serious… and I thought you deserved to know. That’s why I called you and asked you to meet me here.”

Fear rushes over him as he understands what she’s not telling him. He realizes that this could be a goodbye. She’s trying to say that she might never come back.

“I’m coming with you.” This is not a question he’s asking, he’s simply stating the fact.

She quietly smiles at him. “I was hoping you’d say that. But hold on, we’re almost there.”

 

Five minutes later, he sees a dark structure up ahead. The thing is massive, and more and more impressive as they get closer. It’s so huge, he cannot look at the top without burning his eyes in the bright sunlight.

“What the hell is that?”

“A remnant derelict. A ship that crashed who knows how long ago.”

They get out of the Nomad once they are safely under the ship shadow, and she quickly starts moving forward. “The entrance is this way. We found it a few weeks ago and cleared it, it’s safe now. Scavengers had taken over the place, using a part of it as a storage facility.” She stops when she reaches a wall made of remnant components. She raises her hand, and a console appears from the ground. Then, she faces him.

“I know you mean well, Reyes. But you can’t come with me. Not right now, anyway. We’re going after Meridian. And if we find it, that’s when we’ll need every ally to come and help us defeat the kett, once and for all. Will you come, then? Can you wait for my call, and come to my help if need be?”

He doesn’t hesitate, even for a second. “I’ll be there. Anytime.”

The smile she gives him is both stunning and heartbreaking. “Then… if I have to call out for you, I want you and your men to be prepared. This is for you.”

And she opens the door in front of them, on what appears to be a storage room full of… dozens of guns, rifles and pistols, of every model in the galaxy. And enough ammunition for a whole year of fighting the kett. Armors, also, and helmet filters, mods of all kinds, basically everything he needs to fully arm at least a hundred men. He cannot believe his eyes.

“Apparently, scavengers were about to launch a big attack on New Tuchanka. We defeated them just in time, but we never took the time to catalogue all this, nor to record it in the Initiative logs. It’s all yours.”

“Sara…” He doesn’t know what to say.

“Don’t thank me. It might become a poisoned gift. Here’s the code for the door, anyway. You can come back to pick it up whenever you want.” She sends the password with her omnitool and sighs when she sees how late it already is. “We have to go back now, Reyes. But take this, I’m too tired to drive.” And she tosses him the Nomad keys.

“Sara…”, he grins from ear to ear. “You’re spoiling me.”

She chuckles while getting in the passenger seat. “Just stop before we reach the Paradise. Gil would kill me if he saw you driving.”

\--------------------------------------

Their return to the Tempest is silent, both having so many things to say that they end up saying absolutely nothing. But they understand each other, and there are no words that could explain more than what has already been said.

They switch places a few miles away from the Paradise. When they meet in front of the Nomad, Reyes grabs her by the arm to stop her, and he looks grave when his eyes meet Sara’s. She knows how he feels like, and she stands on tiptoe to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He hugs her, refusing to let her go. He needs to feel her one more time, to feel her warmth and her heart beating against his. He remembers in a flash everything they’ve lived together so far, and all he wishes is for more as he kisses her back.

But she breaks off the contact almost immediately and jumps inside the vehicle without a word.

 

They part by the Tempest ramp.

“When do you leave exactly?”

“At 7 p.m.”

“I’ll come to say goodbye before that.”

She nods, and heads inside the ship.

 

Soon, too soon, they are ready to leave. As Reyes watches her crew loading the last crates into the Tempest, he understands that he might never kiss her again. He cannot bear the thought, and suddenly he doesn’t care about the people around them. He runs to the ramp, grabs Sara by the arm and drags her inside the ship.

Holding her tight and staring into her green eyes, he begs her. “Anything you need, Sara. I mean it. Just ask, and I’ll do it, no matter what. You just have to ask. And please… come back alive.”

She has nothing to answer to that, so she gives in to his embrace and responds to his passionate kiss as well as she can. When he lets her go, they both feel the emptiness in their hearts, and they know that this would never be enough to completely satisfy them. But they comfort themselves with the thought that there will be more moments like this one.

 _This is not over_.

 

He stares at her one last time, and finally leaves. He hears the ramp closing in his back with a loud hiss. But he doesn’t look back, not even when he hears the Tempest engines roaring. And not even when the wind blown by her departure sets his soul on fire.


	5. Our moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is situated right after the battle on Meridian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I chose the line “Let us have our moment” …  
> (it perfectly fits the global situation, but I like to think that it was meant only for Reyes!)

The hours that followed victory were hectic and almost chaotic, and she was caught in a celebrating frenzy that overwhelmed her. Everybody seemed to want a piece of her, and she had to comply to the numerous hugs and handshakes and congratulations coming from everywhere and everyone. Her brain still confused, she shook dozens of hands, answered a hundred smiles, even talked to Tann on the radio. The taste of blood—her own blood—in her mouth seemed almost soothing, compared to the ache of every inch of her body. And still, she kept on smiling, shaking hands, and answering the cheers on her intercom as best as she could.

She spotted Reyes discreetly leaving, and all she wished for was to follow him. But first, she had to check on her brother. To organize transportation for the wounded, and to secure the planet. Because that is her job, and what she does best. And because she felt that if she stopped moving, only for a moment, she would collapse.

 

But now, as the night finally falls on Meridian, chaos disappears with the fading sunlight. Fresh air rolls over the planet, washing away the blood spilled by enemies and friends alike. It feels pure, and soothing. It feels good.

They did it. They won. Defeated the Archon all together, and with Reyes on her side. She is so proud of him. She knows it’s a bit silly to think of him like that, but she is actually proud. The man is full of both darkness and surprises, and the fact that he answered her call, as he’d promised on Elaaden, really means a lot to her. A part of her is always afraid that he would be lying again, but this time he wasn’t. That feels good, too.

Slowly, shadows spread over Meridian. She’s hearing the call in her mind, and she knows that now is the time for another kind of celebration. She asked that they let them have their moment – and that moment was right now. Not only does it feel good, but it feels right.

 

_To: Reyes Vidal_

_From: Sara Ryder_

_Meet me at the Hyperion bay in 20 minutes?_

\----------------------------

The bay is crowded with excited people, but nobody pays any attention to him as Sara enters the place and loud cheers burst to congratulate her. Seeing that she is still wearing her armor covered in blood, several hours after her victory, he realizes that she didn’t have a moment to catch a break until now. She smiles and waves her hand to the crowd, briefly glancing at him, but quickly moves on to a hallway where he assumes she has her quarters.

He waits a couple of minutes after she disappeared and, making sure that nobody is watching, he follows her. The doors automatically open as he approaches, and he's overwhelmed with relief when he sees her inside, waiting for him. She looks exhausted, and he’s glad that she can rest a little at last, even more that she’s spending this time with him.

He doesn’t wait for the door to close behind him and immediately holds her in his arms. “Are you alright?”

She nods. “Exhausted. But I’ll be fine. And you?”

Nothing could even begin to explain how relieved he feels. For a moment, back when she was fighting inside and they had lost contact, he thought he had lost her. But he doesn’t want to let her see how scared he was. So, he simply nods back with a smile. “It was nice fighting on your side, Sara. That’s always quite a show.”

“We make a good team. I told you.” She kisses him softly and then moves away to take off her armor.

That’s when he sees it—the blood _inside_ her armor. His own blood runs cold. That meant she had been wounded, and bled from within. But she has no visible injury on her body.

He grabs her hand. “Sara… you’ve been wounded.”

She shakes her head. “I told you I’m fine, Reyes. Don’t worry. That’s nothing a long shower cannot cure. Come.” And she drags him to the bathroom, taking off the rest of her clothes.

That’s an invitation he cannot refuse. He knows he could always try to protect her from her enemies, but he could never protect her from herself. That thought hurts him more than anything, but he also knows that she won’t talk about it. So, instead of saying something stupid that could ruin the moment, he follows her.

There’s a burning fever in her body, as if she used too much of her biotics and it’s still warming her from inside. The felling is both arousing and frightening. But he takes comfort in the way she’s smiling mischievously at him while he leans toward her to kiss her.

The scent of the battle is still on her skin, but he doesn’t care. She smells real, and she smells _alive_. She tastes of blood, lust, and raging power. Putting his worries aside, he surrenders to her eager and wandering hands on his body, and he dismisses everything else. She’s his fire, his life, and his death. His fears can wait for another time, right now she needs something from him and he’s determined to give it to her, fulfilling his promise till the end.

\----------------------------

Hot water, combined with Reyes’ skin against hers, immediately eases the tension she’s been feeling since she came out of the building into the bright sunlight of Meridian.

That’s exactly what she was craving for, and she lets her sensations dispose of her thoughts. She doesn’t want to think anymore, she just wants to feel. She still can feel in her veins the adrenaline that flooded through during the battle, and her fingers are still stiff from the overuse of her biotics. Reyes is lightly massaging her shoulders, pressing his body against her back. She can already feel his arousal, but he seems to be willing to take his time. Which perfectly suits her.

He grabs the soap and washes her back with slow, circular movements. He insists on her sore muscles, her neck, her flank. It feels so good, she could almost cry out of relief. Then, he kneels behind her and rubs her butt and legs with delicious and tender strokes. He cannot resist to slightly bite her cheeks before motioning her to turn around and face him. He lifts his head to look at her. With his hair all wet and messy, and his grave eyes filled with awe, he’s never been cuter. He grabs her by the waist and hungrily kisses her thighs, belly, and breasts as he rises on his feet.

Thanks to his lips, every part of her that ached is instantly soothed by his touch. Whether it is a magic spell or a curse, she can’t decide. It doesn’t matter, anyway. All that matters is the way he carries on with his ministrations, and the way he looks into her eyes with undisguised devotion. The gentleness of his hands leaves electricity on her flesh, and soon her every nerve is wide awake and yelling for his touch. She tilts back her head and lets the water run on her face, washing every bit of pain and burden that remained. Her whole world now resumes to his soapy hands on her body, his breath in her ears, and the bubbly feeling that she’s dissolving in every part of him. They never shared that level of intimacy, and she discovers a new side of him that she loves more than anything.

He brushes his lips on her throat, and she gasps when he teases her earlobe. The sound makes him smile, she can feel the shape of his lips stretching on her skin. She eagerly reaches for his mouth with hers, and moans with pleasure when he willingly agrees to kiss her and grabs the back of her head to bring her even closer to him, his tongue melting in her mouth.

She has to break away from his kiss to catch her breath, but an odd and quiet calm has taken over her. Reyes holds her tight, and presses his lips against her forehead for a moment.

“I think you’re clean, now”, he whispers in her ear, before turning off the water.

“That felt… really nice.”

“What’s coming next is even better…”. He winks at her, and drags her to the bed.

\----------------------------

“Reyes… Reyes, wake up.” She gently shakes his body. “Wake up, sleepyhead.”

He groans, still deep in his sleep. They only slept a few hours.

“There’s something I want to do. Come on.” When she sees that he won’t make a move, she starts kissing his neck, and tickles him with her nose. “Wake up, Reyes!”

“Oh god… you’re killing me, Sara…” He rolls on his back, sighing tiredly. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t want to miss the first Meridian sunrise.”

He opens one eye, staring at her in disbelief. “You gotta be kidding…”

“Absolutely not. Besides, you have to leave before the whole ship is awake and somebody sees you spent the night here. Come on!”

“Fine”, he mutters. He gets up and starts putting his clothes on, his eyes still half closed. “I’m coming.”

“I’ll make up for it. I promise.”

\----------------------------

Dawn has always been her favorite moment of the day.

Every morning, the world is renewed and reborn under the bright sunlight, like an endless promise that there’s always something else to come, something better and more thrilling and more spectacular. As she watches her first sunrise on Meridian and reflects on the recent events, she finally understands who she is, what she’s achieved, and where she wants to go. She’s the Pathfinder—never imagined that she would be, but she truly is.

Last night, she could almost yield to that selfish part of her who simply wishes to stay with him forever. But she knows that there’s always more to see, to discover, to experience. She knows she will probably not stay for long on Meridian, there will be other callings and other battles to fight. That’s who she is. That’s what she does, and what she loves. Yet, Reyes deserves to have a place in her life, and she’s more than happy to give him that. Last night was meant to be special. They both deserved it.

 

His arms around her, he’s looking at the sky, his head resting on her shoulder. She turns to face him, her green eyes filled with sunlight. When his gaze falls on her, she can sense that he’s about to say something. She sees the worry coming back on his face once again. She presses one finger against his lips to shush him gently, then kisses him to chase away the dark glow she sees in his eyes. Holding him tight, she just wishes time would suspend its course to let her enjoy one more minute of this perfect moment with him. She hopes he understands.

She hopes he can see that she’s exactly where she’s supposed to be. If she had to, that’s the simplest way she could define happiness: that particular and indisputable feeling that, somehow, the best is yet to come.

Because, at that precise moment, she _is_ happy.


	6. Smugglers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite short… didn’t fit in another story, so consider it as a bonus ;)

“I realized that I never thanked you properly for what you did. For coming here and helping us, I mean.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that. I didn’t do it _just_ for you, anyway…” Reyes winks at her.

“Oh, so maybe you don’t deserve what I got for you?” Sara cocks her hips, a hand on her waist, and motions him with her chin to look ahead.

He looks at the metallic containers in front of them. They’re all locked.

“What is it?” He’s curious, yet cautious.

She shakes her head. “I won’t tell you. But there’s whisky involved, among other things.”

“Mm… now you need to tell me more.” He pushes one of the boxes with his foot, and a distinct sound of bottles banging together comes from inside. He cracks a smile. “Sara! Did you… smuggle all that?”

“Smuggled. Yup. I did.” An evil grin runs through her face. “Scott and I did, actually. That’s my half of it. I finally found a way to retrieve it from the Hyperion storage room where it’s been hidden since the Milky Way, but I can’t keep all that on the Tempest. So now, I need your help.”

“Oh, really? And what does that make me?”

“Aiding and abetting, that’s what you are. I couldn’t think of anyone better to take care of that particular job.”

Reyes laughs. “And what am I to do with all that?”

“Keep those safe for me. It’ll give me a reason to visit you more often. One is for you, though. But I won’t give you the code to open it until you’re back on Kadara.”

“You’re evil, Sara. I’m really starting to think that I am the good guy, here.”

“Oh, you wish… but nobody would never believe that. Not for one second.”

“You’re making a point, Pathfinder. It will be safe with me, don’t worry.”

“You have to promise, Reyes: this is for _your_ eyes only…”

He raises one hand. “I hereby, solemnly promise to keep it for my only self.”

He’s pretending to be serious, but his smiling eyes give him away, and Sara bursts out laughing.

 

They load the boxes into his shuttle together, and then she kisses him goodbye on the cheek. “Have a safe trip, smuggler. Call me when you’re back in your kingdom.”

 

Flying away from Meridian, he can’t wait to be home and to take a look at her stuff. He has a feeling he’s about to like what he’ll find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … I’m done covering in-game events, so I mark this work as complete.  
> But I’m not done with my Sara and Reyes.  
> Watch out if you liked it so far, more is coming soon (and please don’t hesitate to comment… for the better or the worst, I love comments!)


End file.
